Toys Versus Dolls
by MearcieMayhem
Summary: Better Birthday is Beyond Birthday's daughter hidden from the government. When Near rises she decides to take him on. As you learn a bit about her back story will you decide to side with her or will your justice be strong enough to side with Near and get her off the streets. Better is an OC I came up with in a post-DeathNote sort of world. Does give spoilers!
1. Dear Diary

**Alright! This is my Beyond Birthday Tribute from DeathNote. Its post-anime! I really like this character and think she is ...creative! Anyway hope you enjoy and don't forget I don't actually own DeathNote. Unfortunately. MM OUT!~ It starts in Diary format but does change! I will also be changing perspectives between my OC and Near!**

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

Hello. My name is Better Birthday. I know it's a weird name, but you can't talk so it doesn't matter. My father is the famous murderer Beyond Birthday. Diary since you can't see me; I'm a girl of about thirteen. I have black hair that is long and shaggy. My eyes are the same as my fathers. Red. Blood Red. They are also like my fathers in that one is like the eyes of a shinigami.

What is a shinigami? Well Diary, it's a Death God, a Reaper of a sort. They can see people's real names, and you know what else they can do, they can see when you're going to die. In order to get eyes you usually need to acquire a DeathNote and then give up ½ of your lifespan. I didn't have to and neither did my dad. I think its cause my dad was cursed and now…so am I. My dad is trying to kill someone called L before L gets him. Well, I don't know if he's trying to kill him, but I do know this: My dad is trying to prove himself better than L-the famous investigator in the whole world. He says they've been destined to be enemies ever since the Wammy House. That his fate is in the God's hands of who is more powerful. I don't care. I think my dad's the best no matter what.

How is our relationship when my father is a serial killer? I know, it's not normal. But who in this world is perfect. Our bond is the best anyone can ask for between a father and daughter. He teaches me things I wouldn't have ever thought possible. And I, in return, make him his death dolls which he calls Wara Ningyo's. They are basically straw dolls but instead of leaving them that way, I put on a creepy face. My dad likes to use them for his murders and I have no objection against that. I only have to make three more and when I ask why he doesn't answer. I think this will almost be done soon. I wonder what I am supposed to do after this. I don't tell my dad, but I see his countdown above his head. I'm not supposed to, but I do. I think he knows his life might be ending soon, but he won't let me say anything. Not even good-bye. Not even I love you.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

My dad is gone. A woman beat him not L. Now all of his work is ruined. I knew he was spending too much time with her, that's why. I don't know what to do. I wasn't able to say I love you or goodbye. I cried silently though. The house is still empty and quiet. Jars once filled with strawberry jam now sit on counters, being as empty as I feel. What am I supposed to do? Revenge burns within me, but my dad said that it clouds intelligence. I wonder if that is also the same reason he said to keep my emotions to a minimum, so I don't give people the answers on my face. I don't care about intelligence right now. All I want is my dad to come back through those doors.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

His name is Kira. He is pretending to be a friend of L's. His real name is Light Yagami, the son of the Commander in chief of the police force. He is described as handsome, and intelligent. Apparently he is on the same par as L. My dad would have loved it. All I can do is hate it. He has killed the woman that ruined my dad's greatest work. I have decided to finish his work. I will be the one to take down L. He won't escape. All I have to do is get to him before Kira…

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

I'm going to annihilate Kira. Not only did he stop L before I could, he killed my dad in the process. I wanted to rescue him after I have killed L. I wanted to show him what a good daughter I was. I wanted us to reunite in a glorious Birthday way. But now he is officially dead. I know he's dead because he came to see me before he moved on. I thought he would have gone to hell, but he has been forced to become a shinigami. He says he will be there for me when I die. I still wasn't able to say bye or I love you to him as he disappeared. I just stared blankly. I hugged my knees to my chest on my red chair. The saddest part is that I didn't cry. Somehow I knew…

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

It has been a while. I'm not thirteen anymore. I am twenty. I have become what guys could say is beautiful. One good thing is that Kira is dead. I didn't kill him though. Near did. He is someone from Wammy House. I never really talked about it before because I was too naïve to really understand what it was. Now I do.

The House is an Orphanage where children with high intelligence levels go and become tools. They train their minds. They become super psychotic mental freaks. They become a back-up for the famous L who by far had the brightest mind until Kira, then Near out did him. My dad came from that house. He also had met my mom there. She was never really given a letter although my dad says she was R. They were quite young when they had fallen in love. She was a trouble maker, that outgoing wild child, while my dad was that silent guy in the back of the class too bored to really pay attention. The one thing that connected them is that she believed in his views and reasons over L's. Unfortunately she died after giving birth to me. My dad had said it was because she was one of those few people with a weak body and a strong mind. Other than that he never talked about her. His influence had also spread to other candidates of being successor, one of them A, who then later committed suicide. I believe he did this for my father's sake, so I decide to not speak badly of A that much.

What are my plans? I'm going to go against Near. I feel that is my destiny.


	2. Boredom Ends

**Alright Chapter 2! Woohoo! Its awful cause I just want to skip right to the awesome part but a build up and details are necessary ^^ Enjoy and characters and DeathNote does not belong to me. Unfortunately... ~MM out**

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

Last entry… for now. My plans are almost ready. I need a couple more tings before I start. I know what Near looks like though. He is an albino type character, white hair, but with dark eyes. He loves toys so I bought him…stuff. It is funny really. All of us intellectuals have a fetish. For L it was sweets. For my dad- strawberry jam. Mello was chocolate. Near is Toys. What is my fetish? That I am going to leave you to figure out. But you will know soon, for the real story is about to begin…

**B**etter **B**irthday

* * *

She scrawled her name at the bottom of the page slowly and set down her pen. The words looked back at her, soon blending together. She blinked and they instantly sharpened. She sipped her coffee and closed the diary. A picture fell out and she looked at it. It was a picture of her dad. His hand on top of her head with a small smile on her face. She had a knife in her hand and her dad's shirt was covered in red. A traditional murder family she thought before she tucked it in her jacket. It was a thick winter jacket that was warm. Too warm to where she only wore a red sports bra underneath. She also wore jeans and kept her feet bare. For some reason she didn't like shoes. Whether she got it from her dad or not, but her jeans hid that fact.

A man in a dark overcoat got up from the table three away from her. She got up a moment later and followed him down the street. She had been following him for a week now and got stuck in the same spot until two nights ago. The man walked through a narrow street until he reached a large building. He then swiped a card and the door rang with a noise as he went. The countdown began.

5

Better pressed a remote towards the security cameras which gave her a couple extra seconds to do what she needed to by freezing their screens.

4

She ran toward the door and held it open until the ringing alarm changed to a warning tone.

3

She slid the card that she stole from a member of the company late last night to let her in.

5

She ran back to a bag packed with various items that she stored around the area last night before waiting for that perfect moment.

4 … 3

She carried it back and as the door automatically closes shut, she placed a camera on the front of the door to watch who came in from behind.

2 … 1 … 0

The ringing stopped and she was enveloped in dim lights and darkness. She figured she probably had 15 seconds before cameras come on so she decided to find security first. With special goggles on she quickly tracked down the man in the coat ahead of her. He was checking in at the gate a few yards down. She dug into her bag and found an electronic scrambler. She made the man's cell phone go off to delay him as she crept up. Then she made her attack. Within seconds the man in the trench coat and the man behind security were dead. She now had control over the cameras. She placed a flash drive in the computer system to have the letters BB appear on all the screens. As she worked she felt blood in her mouth. The sweet metallic taste coming from her biting the inside of her cheek increased her adrenaline and her mental awareness. She moved on to her destination. A private section that held all the computers needed to control the city. They would soon be under her command. She slowly opened the door to reveal her next victim. Like a snake she attacked without warning. She then went to work putting in her computer virus and downloading programs to her phone.

She had it. She had all the information now to deal with the insolent people who called themselves heroes of justice. She left a special surprise down on the table with a note sealed in an envelope written 'Near'. The next steps she took only back tracked her actions as she erased evidence of her even being there. The trip home that night was a bit_ better_ for her.

* * *

**_Near_**

He placed the train back where it belonged on the shelf in his organized room at an exact 32 degree angle. The alarm had gone off exactly 3.2 seconds ago. He sighed as he then left the room to head down to the computer room. An associate of his almost ran into him.

"Near. Thank god!" He walked briskly past his disheveled associate to turn off the alar by typing a password into the computer. Then he proceeded to sit in the ring of a train track in the middle of the floor as his employees ran tests around him. He thought about who would have triggered such an alarm. He moved the train back and forth in front of him, watching the wheels move.

Left.

The intruder would have to have known the system and to be almost as brilliant as L or Kira in the past.

Right.

Therefore this criminal would have to be dealt with quickly otherwise they might think of themselves as another person for justice.

Left.

He would only have to wait until they made a mistake or at least made a bigger move.

Right.

The screens in front of him flashed letters like L used to use except they had 'BB'.

Left.

BB…That was the murderer in the orphanage/training house that had similar features to L and even turned murderous just to beat him. Near knew that BB was dead. He had been for a while.

Right.

This obviously was some sort of copycat. He sighed as he tipped the train over on the ground. There was a 78% chance the criminal would be caught within the week. With all these criminals trying to be as clever as Kira, they all failed miserably and this one was just the same.

"N-Near?" A voice rang out in the room as another picture was sent to them of where the alarm was triggered. Near widened his eyes a bit and smirked slightly as he put the train back on the track. This was definitely more interesting now. It was a challenge to him. Although he wasn't going to rush into it, he gladly accepts. He rose up from his spot and sulks off to go think some more back in his room. The door shutting on the image that shone on the screen. The image of a hand sewn doll with button eyes, one of them red, as well as short black hair and a long white dress that had the letter N sewn in. The doll in the picture was sitting in a circle. A circle of train tracks as a train labeled BB went around and around almost endlessly.


	3. The Game is On

She waited three days before her opponent actually acted against her. Well 'against her' are very strong words, but in the end he did accept her challenge. She was out shopping for some food in a local convenience store when an emergency news report came on air. The newscaster talked about how someone broke into a warehouse and killed some police officers who were doing some undercover mission. They droned on about it being a mysterious case and that L's successor would be investigating the case. _N_. Guess he was interested which was good. Better went out and decided to make a trip to the toy store to get something special to celebrate. That's where she finally saw _him_ for the first time.

It was great the advantage she had. She was able to identify him, but he would never know it was her. No one knew who she was. She watched him study a train set in the back corner of the store as she looked at the dolls. Three people were close by, standing out like sore thumbs in their suits. She smirked at their obliviousness and made her way closer. She could feel their stares when she got really close to him, but they dismissed her as a normal young teen in the store. Bad move on their part.

"Hello," she purred out and leaned down next to him looking at some other toys near the trains. He doesn't say a word and only glanced at her as he picked up a blue train. She pouted slightly and grabbed a red train. "This one is probably best. The red is really bold and dark. Kind of cool looking if you ask me, but you didn't." She placed the red train on the model track right in front of him and he sort of jumped turning to her.

"Thanks," he responded, but still continued to play with the blue train. She sighed and patted him on the head as she just sat down next to him for a while. It looks like she would have to befriend him with intelligence rather than just being nice. _Damn it_. Grabbing a nearby doll, she started to decorate it as she waited a bit for him to say anything else which he didn't. Her next move would be risky but she decided to go for it.

"So I hear L's successor is on another investigation in town? I hope he can keep the murders down. It has been _so_ scary at night!" She shivered for effect but he didn't pay attention, just kept close in his sitting position as he proceeded to move his blue train around in a circle. "Apparently the successor starts with the letter N. I hope it's a cool name…like Near." She watched him stiffen a bit and look over at her as she kept her eyes down at the doll. "Near is a pretty cool name, like Near and Far." She glanced his way slyly. "The name is Better by the way. _Better Birthday_." She got up and placed the doll in the center of the circle of the trains. The doll was the same as the one at the murder scene. She would know since she made it. He seemed surprised and hesitated, staring after her as she left the store.

She had expected for him to follow. For him to immediately place police officers after her for her arrest. There was only peace has she made her way home in the street. She dragged her feet along and thought. She had put herself out there. She was practically screaming for him to arrest her. Next time she would make sure he would arrest her. He would have no choice but to. It was technically his move though. She didn't want to rush since she had all the time in the world. She went into her apartment and slammed the door shut behind her, locking it as always. _Apartment 13._ It was her dad's favorite number only because two thirteen's looked like the letters BB. She sat in a chair as she brought out the picture of her and her father. A strong pain in her head started and she dug her fingers into her temples, dropping the picture. Her sight grew hazy as she fell off the chair, curling up on the floor. Her eyes started to burn no matter how tight she closed them. She wished she could pull them out. Just rip out her cursed eyes. Her _dad's_ eyes. The same dark crimson eyes that showed the true names and death count to everyone she saw except hers.

* * *

_**NEAR**_

She looked exactly like _him._ That was the first thought that ran through his mind. He went back to central communications with her name on his mind and the doll in his hand. He had seen her alikeness right away but didn't really question it until she mentioned her name. The only thing he couldn't reason in his mind was why did she appear in front of him at the toy store and give him all of the conclusions he needed to link her to the murder. He could have arrested her right on the spot. It was too early in the game though. He wanted to know why.

"Mitsuki," he called out in the communication room. "Give me all the information you can on Beyond Birthday and if you can find Better Birthday. Although judging from her relation to the prior I doubt there is anything to be found." He placed the two dolls in front of him. They were indeed identical in view except the stitching from the one of the murder scene was hand done.

A few minutes later he was handed a folder of everything about the so called Beyond Birthday. A person that grew up in the Whammy House and was to be successor of L except for the fact that he had gone over the edge after A committed suicide. He then went rogue, claiming that he could beat L. At that time Near knew nothing could beat the great L. Now he knows differently and has to reassess all of his calculations. Better Birthday wasn't in the system, which means she's cleverly using aliases all over the city and sticking practically underground. Near stared at the doll's stitching one more time before getting up and dropping it to the ground. She came to him. That was her move. It is now his and he is left perplexed of what move he should make.

The message broadcasted around the city. The message read what he typed. _Good Evening citizens. This is N speaking. We have identified the criminal who has been committing murders around the city. We have yet to capture them but justice will prevail. It will win. _A slight pause as he hesitated for half a second before continuing. _To the murderer who is currently listening for I know you are. Let the games begin, but know you will lose. Let's see who can finish this final puzzle first shall we..._ The broadcast closed and Near got up from the computer to go over in his chair, watching the news and waiting patiently.

* * *

**So I know its been a while, but I had some things to be done and this is something that is pretty short but I need to build up for a main event I have in mind. Also be prepared for I feel like every ending chapter will have Near basically going over the actions that Better does. Anyways be prepared! DeathNote does not belong to me btw. Thanks for sticking around~ -MM out PS: Don't worry Better has a plan already in mind!**


End file.
